Friends?
by smile'ley
Summary: Chad and Sonny are finally friends... But is that all they'll really be? They say a boy and a girl can't just be friends... What about Chad and Sonny? Sequel to  Mommy Monroe & Mommy Cooper: Operation Chad & Sonny. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm finally back! :) Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've really been stressed out. Being in high school is apparently not that easy. :P Well, since it's Christmas break, I'll try to update as often as I can, but no promises though! :))

**Disclaimer:**

Evil Cookie: Say it!

Me: Do I really have to? :(

Evil Cookie: Yes, or else you can't have me!

Me: Oh, fine. _Idon'townSonnyWithAChance. _There. Happy?

Evil Cookie: I didn't quite catch that. Mind repeating it?

Me: Yes, I _do _mind! You are _evil_!

Evil Cookie: Do you not see the word 'evil' before my name? Just say it again. And clearly, this time.

Me: Oh, fine. _I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE_. There. I said it. Can I eat you now?

Evil Cookie: Of course not! Mwahahahahaha!

Me: *sobs*

...

Well, here's the start of the sequel, it's just short, more like a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

P.S. I missed you guys. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonny's Point of View<span>  
><strong>

Friends.

Yup. Chad and I are finally friends. Hard to believe, right? Well, we are, get over it. If you don't know why, well I won't go into detail about everything that happened, you just have to figure that out yourselves.

...

As I made my way around the studio, on my way to Stage 3 - the stage where So Random! films - I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so- Oh, hey Chad!" I happily greeted seeing that it was Chad.

"Watch where you're going, Sonny. You can't just go around bumping the most awesome actor of his generation any time you want, you know!" Chad scolded, smirking.

"You mean I bumped into Zac Efron? When?" I tried to look innocent, but ended up laughing.

"You dare call Efron a better actor than me!" Chad fumed. "You'll pay for that, Munroe!"

"Yeah, like you scare me, Cooper!" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but don't be all shocked when you find worms in your lunch this afternoon!"

"Fine!" I answered back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh we are so good." He said, smiling too. "See ya later, Sonny." He winked, before he left.

Yup. We were definitely friends.

…

When I entered the Prop House, I saw my castmates all looking over at a laptop on Zora's lap.

"Hey guys!" I cheerily greeted. "What's up?" I said, as I made my way over to see what they were all looking at.

When they looked up and saw me, Zora was the first one to react.

"There she is! The traitor!" She said, accusingly.

"You've got the nerve asking us what's up!" Grady replied, in the same tone.

"What? Why? What did I do this time?" I asked, racking my brain for some logical explanation as to why they could be mad at me.

"You've been associating with the enemy!" Nico said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, totally confused at this point.

"When were you planning to tell us that you've been dating Chad Dylan _Pooper_?" Zora asked, her eyes still shooting daggers at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating Chad!" I defended myself, slightly hurt that they would accuse me of such a thing. "I don't even like him like that!" I said, my voice getting high. Ugh, stupid voice.

"Aha! You're voice is getting all high!" Tawni said. "Which means you _do_ like him! I knew it!" She concluded.

"What? No I don't!" I said, my voice slightly high again. "And besides, we're not even dating!" I quickly added, before they could say anything.

"Well not according to Tween Weekly and this picture!" Zora said, finally showing me what was on her computer.

The screen showed a picture of two people hugging, with the headline '**Channy: Finally Going Out?**' in big bold letters. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the two people hugging were Chad and I while we were on his garden.

The article read, '_Is Channy finally going out? Sources say that the Hollywood teen couple was seen going out multiple times, and the Heartthrob apparently even introduced the Good Girl to his family! Is this the start of a new couple sensation? Check out Tween Weekly regularly for more updates about the young couple._'

"Care to explain?" Asked Nico, giving me the evil eye.

Ughh. "Seriously guys? Are you really gonna believe that? You know Tween Weekly always makes thing up!" I said defensively.

"But what about the picture! That's clearly you hugging _Chip Drama Pant_s!" Grady said.

"I was just making friends with him!" I said. "I mean, don't you think it's time to end this stupid rivalry?"

"Ha! So you admit that you were hugging Chad!" Zora said triumphantly.

"I told you, I was just making friends with him!" I said desperately.

"We don't need your explanation! Traitor!" Zora huffed.

"Yeah!" Nico agreed.

"Why don't you go to your new best friend now?" Added Grady.

"Guys!" I said, half desperate.

"We don't associate with traitors!" Zora said.

I just sighed and left the room.

I then found my way heading to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what do you guys think? :) I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter would be longer.

Reviews are very much appreciated! Plus, they motivate me to update faster, so you better press that little button down there now! Haha :D

I really missed you guys :D

Till the next chapter!

Peace out suckas!

**smile'ley**

xoxo


End file.
